Static random access memories (“SRAM”) include a plurality of cells disposed in rows and columns to form an array. Conventional SRAM cells include a plurality of transistors coupled to bit lines and word lines that are used to read and write a bit of data to the memory cell. Word line drivers are used to increase the voltage on the word line when data is to be written to or read from a bit cell in a particular row. However, increased loading on word lines can slow the rate at which the voltage on the word lines is increased, thereby degrading the read and write margin.